Reborn:Djinn
by magic in me
Summary: Bazyl would have revenge for his mother. He just had to find his father, Sinbad, conquer a few dungeons, and learn things he knows already at the hand of Jafar. (10) Rated for language. Gay relationships and MPreg hinted


**AN: I've gotten quite a bit of reviews or pms saying that the last story was lacking. I hate to say this, but I know that. I wanted to completely throw out the whole thing. But I'm running on a set list of crossovers from my cousin and friends. I can't deviate from it. I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh in well over a decade, people. Give me some credit for remembering what I did. One day, when I'm not on a deadline, I'll return to add to the stories, but right now I have until the first to get this series out. I'm not angry, or anything, just a little stressed. I've written well over 20k for this reincarnation story, and ragging on me doesn't help my anxiety. I am, however, a woman of her word.**

**Just so it's clearer than a ramble: The Reborn Series is a challenge set by my family/friends to write 15 one-shots within a month. The task is to pick a character who is reborn into different lives, until they are deemed ready for the afterlife.**

**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead), and Reborn:Deck(Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**Bazyl would have revenge for his mother. He just had to find his father, Sinbad, conquer a few dungeons, and learn things he knows already at the hand of Jafar.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

The Amazon Queendom was awash in excitement as they awaited the birth of their queen's child. Many wished for a girl, as one was needed for the next in line. However, they wouldn't mind a boy either, knowing the child's father was handsome. The child would be spoiled no matter the gender, and it excited them.

Her hair was as black as onyx, eyes as green as emerald, and skin as pale as the snow. Within her arms lay a small bundle with vibrate purple hair. As her son, he would live a happy life. She knew that. Because she knew her baby anywhere, and this had once been her little Harry so long ago.

"Queen Lila, we must ensure he is healthy now." The midwife smiled at her amazonian queen. "What will our prince's name be?"

"Bazyl. He will be a king like his father one day." Lila smiled, stroking Bazyl's cheek.

* * *

Bazyl laughed as he skipped ahead of his "guard," Kage, a fourteen year old Fanalis, who had been found by the prince two years previous. He was Bazyl's only friend, even if the other didn't seem to understand what friends were.

The prince was the ideal of an Amazonian male. Pale, unmarred skin, small and petite, and long braided purple hair that swayed with his movements. He was always drawing eyes, and many pitied him for his weak immune system. The poor child was sick many times a year. A sword was strapped to his back, despite the displeasure of the elders. They believed that a boy shouldn't be allowed to fight. Lila knew how important it was the her child be able to defend himself.

Which was why she was about to change his whole life.

"Bazyl, come, mommy has a surprise for you!" Lila called, distracting the boy from where he knelt to pet a cat. He ran over, accepting the woman's crushing hug. "How would you like to finally meet your father, Bazyl?"

Bazyl froze.

He knew the woman was his mother from his first life. Knew that it was Lily Potter's soul that held him. He also knew that his father was not James Potter. That he wouldn't meet the man in this life. It made him nervous to go to her. In the end, he decided to do as she asked. He just had one question.

"Why now, mother?" The eleven year old asked. His hands went to his hips when she opened her mouth. "You best not be trying to lie to me, either. You know I hate when people do that to me."

"The Kou Empire is coming to talk."

Those words had all around silencing. A chill went down everyone's spines, as they all knew what that meant. What Kou coming meant for any Kingdom or Queendom. It meant they wanted the land and it's people under their power. They used any excuse to attack those that stood in their way.

"Mother, I won't leave-"

"You will. Even if you do not wish to see your father, you will take Kage and leave until I send for you." The woman knelt, surprising her comrades and followers. Whispers sprang as she gripped her only child's arms tightly. "You are my only son. The first prince to the Amazons. Bazyl...Harry, please let me protect you." The last was whispered for his ears only.

"Mama...please, I can fight. There is so much I can do to help you." Bazyl whispered softly, desperate. No tears were in his eyes. He'd long since stopped crying. He knew when he would lose, and when he would win. He knew that nothing he could say would convince his mother to let him stay. "I can't lose you again, mama."

"Oh _sweetheart_." She hugged Bazyl tightly. "I will always be beside you, even when we are worlds apart. You know what I say is true. You are my baby. My treasure. If I were to bury you before your time, it would mean the end of the world, because I would destroy those that killed you. Do you understand, Bazyl?"

"I love you, mama." Bazyl whispered sadly.

"I love you too, baby." She kissed his forehead before turning to his lone friend. "Kage, it is time your repaid my kindness. My son's father is King Sinbad of Sindria. If he wishes, escort my son there. If he does not, you are to keep my child out of the Kou Empire's grasp as you travel. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Queen Lila." The Fanalis bowed before easily swinging his small friend up on his back. Lila handed him a bag.

"A letter for Sin is inside. Take care. I will send word through Margret as soon as it is safe to return."

* * *

"Kage, it's so _hot_." Bazyl whined as he stumbled after his friend. The now twelve year old was flushed with heat. Not all of it due to the desert around them. His eyes were glazed, and Kage was worried for the one who saved him. "I want mama."

"Bazyl, just a little longer, then we will find a place to rest. There is nothing around us for shade." Kage sighed, reaching back to grab Bazyl's hand. "Come on, you can do it."

"It's _too _hot." The prince whimpered, slowing down even more. Kage sighed before pulling Bazyl up onto his back and passing the water pouch to him. it was half full, and their last one, so Bazyl only sipped a few times before passing it back. He laid his head on the larger teen's bare shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, I see a building. We'll go inside to rest." Kage said a little while later, getting a hum in reply. The fanalis shook his head as they entered the building.

He instantly knew he made a mistake.

"Are you _insane_?" The prince yelled as they ran from yet another flock of large eagles. "You brought us into a freaking _dungeon_?"

"Not on purpose!" Kage said sheepishly. "We'll get out of here though!"

"You are dead to me, Kage!" Bazyl snapped back as they dodged into a room after getting away from the birds of prey. "This is insane. The only way out, is to clear the Dungeon!"

"At least you'll be able to face your people and say you are strong, even if you're a guy?" Kage offered helplessly.

"That's if I have any people left. If they are gone, Kou is going to regret crossing me." Bazyl snarled.

"Well, you'll need the power of this Dungeon behind you if that's true." Kage replied, regaining his footing. He motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

It took them a long time to find the Djinn's treasure room. They fell asleep three times. However, Bazyl had heard that time moved differently in the Dungeons. Some made time moved forward quickly, or at a stand still. They had to kill a few of the birds, but it didn't deter them.

"Who is it that will be King?" Kage was on guard until he saw the blue giant.

Nasr was all muscle with large eagle like wings on his back, and a cowl upon his head that mimicked the bird's head. He, like Bazyl, carried a sword. He wore a simple golden sirwal.

"I will be King." Bazyl said confidently. The Djinn looked at him closely before nodding.

"You will make a good king for me. Nasr, the Djinn of War and Fire. Be warned, as a king, you cannot use magic in the way you would have as a magician." Bazyl swallowed before nodding. The Djinn motioned around them. "Anything you wish to take, is yours."

"Are there tomes and scrolls?" It took a few hours to fill the bag that Lila had charmed before they left to hold everything within. The bottomless bag came in handy now as they filled it with relics and scrolls. "Will you regret leaving?" Bazyl asked the Djinn before they could leave.

"No, I shall not." The blue giant shook his head. As light filled the area, the Djinn took residence within the necklace around Bazyl's throat.

* * *

"You children are lucky. Not many would survive an encounter in a Dungeon." A man said as they traded in a few pieces of relics to him. He was looking closely at Bazyl, "by Solomon...are you _His_ child?" Many other traders turned at hearing the intonation of his voice. "The only thing different is your eyes!"

"Um, who are you talking about?" Bazyl tilted his head, frowning.

"Him! High King of the Seven Seas, conqueror of the most Dungeons in the world,the king of Sindria, Sinbad!" The young King's candidate scowled.

"Oh, _him_." The young prince huffed. "I've never met the man, nor my father. I cannot say he is my father, because I've never met him." The old man nodded. "Excuse me." Bazyl snagged Kage as he walked past where the teen was flirting with a few girls.

"Wha-" He started to protest.

"We're leaving, _tonight_." The purplette snapped, pulling the other to where food was being sold.

* * *

A few days later, Bazyl wanted to hit his head on something hard.

Repeatedly.

"Who are you? I'm Aladdin! This is Morgiana! Are you crossing the desert as well?" A blue haired boy asked in excitement.

But what really caught the young King's Candidate's attention was the man walking with them. A man that was nearly naked. A man that was so stupid, that Bazyl wanted nothing to do with him. Wanted to turn around and scream as he ran away.

"Hello?" Aladdin poked Bazyl's stomach. "Are you okay? You're turning blue in the face."

"He's holding his breath in anger." Kage offered, slapping Bazyl's back, which made him choke on his inhale. "He's upset to be meeting _Him_ right now." The Fanalis pointed to Sinbad. "After all, who wants to see that their father is a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert! I was robbed!" The man snapped, pouting. Then he froze. "F-f-f-_father_?"

"Y-y-y-_yes_." Bazyl taunted back, crossing his arms in self-defense. "Come on, Kage. I'm not going anywhere with him. Let's go _home_."

"Margret hasn't come for us, Bazyl. Your mother would kill me-"

"I want to be sure she's _alive_!" The prince stomped his foot in anger. "Freaking Kou was heading her way. I refuse to allow them to go unpunished if my people are dead!"

"Your people?" Sinbad frowned, looking closer at his son. "You're Lila's?"

"Give the man a prize, the first smart thing he's said!" Bazyl snarled, missing his magic more than ever. "Let's _go_, Kage."

"I'm sorry for this." The Fanalis sighed to his prince before his hand flashed out and pinched his neck.

* * *

"He's going to be angry when he waked up." Was the first thing that Bazyl heard as he started to wake up. "How do I tell him the Amazonians are _gone_?" Kage's words were like a knife to his chest.

His mother was gone.

Again.

Tears pooled in emeralds as Bazyl rolled over, hugging the pillow at his side. His body shook violently as he cried. The most heartbreaking part of Bazyl's grief, was that not a sound made it from his throat. He was silent with only a gasp for air to break the silence of his room.

"You don't tell him, Kage. I do. Yes, you are his friend, and it would be easier coming from you than a stranger. However, he could also feel like it was your fault for not allowing you to go back sooner. It isn't. You were doing as you promised Queen Lila."

Swallowing back his next sob, the prince without a home calmed his breathing. His tears drying as he rubbed at his eyes. He had no idea what he looked like as he stood to make his way to the door. When he opened it, he was sure the others knew that he'd been crying his heart out silently while they argued who it would be to break the news. Catching sight of his Fanalis friend, Bazyl hugged him tightly, hiding his face against pale skin.

"I'll make them _pay_." Came his muffled voice from Kage's stomach. "I'll _teach_ them why an Amazonian is only as weak as their strongest member! I'll _show_ them that their forces wouldn't have been enough if I'd been there. They'll _regret_ destroying _my_ home and family!"

* * *

"Prince Bazyl, please pay attention." Jafar scolded, bringing his student's wayward attention back to the worksheet in front of him.

"But I know all of this already. It's boring."

"You are only thirteen." The man pointed out with a frown. "You must learn this if you are to lead one day."

"I _know_ all of this, Jafar. I've lived multiple lives-"

"In _different_ worlds." The white haired male stated calmly. "Just humor me on this."

"Fine, but when I'm done, I want to go dance with Kage." Jafar eyed his charge as he sped through the sheet, frown turning soft.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kage?"

"He's my best friend."

"Is that all?" Bazyl flinched, looking up at his tutor in terror and guilt. "Bazyl, it's okay. You were raised where women had monstrous strength. It's okay to be attracted to those that possess the same qualities as your mother."

"That isn't what's going...that's not what's happening! I don't, I can't-" Bazyl sagged, "he's a _boy_."

"It's fine, Bazyl. Just because you wish your consort to be male, does not mean we cannot have you produce an heir. We just need to find a fertility Dungeon. Rumor has it they can help people like you produce a child."

"I know."

* * *

A few months later, they found the fertility Dungeon of Al-Lat. The boys left Sindria without telling anyone in person where they were going. They wanted to do it themselves. Knew that they could do it themselves. So they left in the dead of night, stowing away on a trading ship, and hiding from everyone that came close.

This time, there were others vying for the Djinn.

"Damn it. Why are there so many people?" Kage growled, peeking from behind a wall.

"It's a fertility Djinn, Kage. Of course others like me, or women that can't get pregnant, will be after her." Bazyl replied, stretching. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Wolves have a great sense of smell." Just as he spoke, screams from another group nearby was heard. "Let's go."

What felt like an hour later, Bazyl and Kage were in the treasure room with one other group. Kage had to hold Bazyl back when they realized just who the other candidate was. It made Bazyl's blood boil, especially upon seeing his mother's blade strapped to their waist.

"You massacred my people!" Bazyl struggled against his best friend to get to the Kou prince. Kouha gave him a blank look, assessing him.

"Which people?" Kouha looked him over, "you look like Sinbad's brat. I know I haven't killed any-"

"You dare say that while holding my mother's rapier?"

"Oh, the Amazons. Orders are orders." The prince shrugged, glancing at the rapier at his side. "I won this fair and square against your mother, who was a wonderful queen. Not all of your people died, you know. Some got away thanks to her." Kouha tilted his head to the side. "We're at war with people of this world. People die in war."

"I know that." Bazyl snapped, eyes narrowing. "I am an Amazonian. I know better than anyone how cruel the world can be."

"You claim your an Amazon, but yet you don't act like an Amazonian male does."

"I am my father's son."

"This is all very entertaining." The Djinn broke in, smirking, "but with two candidates, you will have to duel to decide who will receive my power."

* * *

Bazyl ran his fingers over the hairsticks holding his hair in place. As they landed where the Dungeon used to be, he followed after Kage distracted. His mother's rapier at his side. Kouha was walking in the opposite direction, pissed, but willing to let it go. Even if Bazyl had scratched his face something good that will scar.

"You got revenge against the one who killed your mother, and got her rapier back. Are we going to look for the survivors now?" Kage asked as they walked towards the ports that would take them to Sindria once more.

"Yes. I'm sure Sinbad wouldn't mind them coming back with me."

* * *

At seventy-nine, Bazyl died with a smile on his face with his children surrounding him. His heir, Haru, would make a great king, he knew. Just as his grandson after. Bazyl couldn't wait until his reincarnation cycle was over, so he could see his loved ones once again.

He missed his Kage.


End file.
